


Killer Couple (Thorki)

by TiredInRomanian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Loki, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adrenaline, Aliases, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Loki, Death, Depravity, Dont let them take you alive, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, First Love, Fucked Up, Hot Sex, Kidnapping, Knives, Lock Picking, Loki suffers his own prison while Thor is locked up, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Murderers, Non-Consensual Touching, On the Run, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Pedophile Tony Stark, Pedophilia, Pickpockets, Prison, Prisoner Thor, Psychopaths In Love, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Robbery, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Seduction, Self-Defense, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Suicide, Surrounded by cops, Threats of Violence, Twisted, Underage Peter Parker, Violence, Wall Sex, crime spree, murder spree, no way out, uneasiness, unwanted flirting, visiting hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredInRomanian/pseuds/TiredInRomanian
Summary: It's been almost 10 years since Thor was arrested and locked up for involuntary manslaughter. But his brother Loki remains ever faithful to him, and has visited him during every single one of his visiting hours, for the past 10 years. And Thor gets released in just 2 weeks. As the lovers are reuninted, an event goes spiriling out of control, and all Hell will break loose. As the lovers go on the run, they leave a trail of blood and fear wherever they go as they commit all sorts of crime together. But will it all be just be a matter of time before everything goes up in flames?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes and visits Thor.

_**Okay so I was watching Bride of Chucky earlier, and I got inspired to write this. It'll have themes from it, minus Thor being a killer doll lmao. But BOC was the main inspiration for this story, with the idea of a psychopathic couple like Bonnie and Clyde, etc. I like that idea, and I sure hope it pleases the masses ;p. Well, but they won't start out as killers, but still :p.** _

**_Also I got some of the inspiration for Thor and Loki's visiting hours, from But The Dust Never Settled When You're Riding The Wind by furiedheart (just a few things) and so credit will go to the wonderful furiedheart for that :).)_**

_**I also LOVE serial killers, and I hope that's not a bad thing, I'm just fascinated by them. I love Serial Killer documentaries and such, so yeah :p. Alrighty then, enjoy! XoXo** _

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

It's been almost 10 years since Thor was arrested and locked up for manslaughter. But his brother Loki remains ever faithful to him, and has visited him during every single one of his visiting hours, for the past 10 years. And Thor gets released in 2 weeks. 

His original sentence was 4 years, but he had gotten into a few fights, trying to keep from getting killed. Thor is a big man, he can take care of himself. But there will always be people who try, and he knows his brother wouldn't just roll over and take it, he'd fight back. 

So after a few fights, his sentence got extended. But since that, no ones messed with him or pushed him too far to get into anymore fights. Which is good, because Loki misses him so much. 10 years is a long time to be alone, and they've both been prisoners for those 10 years. 

Loki loves Thor with all his heart. He is the only one he has ever loved, besides his adoptive mother, Frigga. thor and him grew up together, they've always looked out for each other. Thor was not only his brother and best friend, but he was also his first kiss, his first love. The first person he gave himself to. His first everything. 

Sure it sounds fucked up, but Loki doesn't care, and neither does Thor. They're not actually related. Thor and his family adopted Loki when he was 2. He's been with them ever since. They've been through a great deal, Thor and Loki. They'd do just about anything for each other. 

Loki sat in the waiting area at the prison, surrounded by the families of some of the other inmates. Young, old, men, women, excited to see their inmates. Loki shared their excitement. After seeing Thor as his last visit of the month, he was always happy to see his love. He just wishes he had him back already. 

His leg kept bouncing, no matter how hard he tried to get it to stop. He picked at his nails, fiddled with his [clothes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0e/d0/40/0ed0404c778d9b74647c80b777571cd6.jpg), he was getting impatient. 

Thor had added him to his visitor’s list, long ago. Loki is his only visitor, and that hasn't ever changed. They only have each other, they don't trust anyone else. He had adlrrived an hour early, which helped get the screening and stuff done faster, but he had to wait another brutal 40 minutes.

Then finally, he heard it. "Odinson!”

He was led through the same long white hallway and into the large room filled with booths, seperating them from the prisoners. Loki wishes it was different, because he hasn't touched or kissed Thor in so long, he can hardly stand it.

Loki sat down at a booth and patiently waited. He always had a knot tighten in his stomach every time he comes here. Every time. That, and when he thinks about Thor. Which makes his stomach hurt, cause he never stops thinking about him. And he wouldn't want it any other way. 

Loki fidgeted, his eyes drawn to the far window into the empty hallway, somehow knowing that was where the prisoners would be brought in. He always kept his eyes glied to that door once he'd look at it.

The minutes went by before the familiar loud buzz sounded and then the door to the bright hallway opened. Out came one prisoner at a time, like it was in their blood. Their posture was guarded, cautious. Their shoulders hunched, eyes sharp and cautious, their steps shuffled. Being locked up in a place like this, you can't let your guard down for half a second, or it could be your last. 

When the prisoners dispersed among the room, sitting behind the glass on the other side, and greeted their families, it was obvious that the only prisoner left behind was Thor. Thor. _His Thor_. His thor that was still so tall, his long blond hair falling a little past his shoulders. His mouth was set in a frown, his brows pulled low over his eyes. That is, until those eyes finally landed on Loki.

He could feel his heart rate spike, sitting up as Thor neared him, eyes wide on his face, getting more and more beautiful every time Loki came to see him.

Except he has scars. Not any new ones, but he's gotten some scars from the fights during his time here. It breaks Loki's heart. They've hurt him, and he'd rip their heads off if he ever discovered who they were. 

He watched as the larger man slowly stood straight up, before coming over to him. When he stood in front of the younger man behind the glass, he sat down and smiled. Loki smiled back and the both picked up the phones in front of them, and started talking.

Thor said "Hey Baby. You okay?"

Loki chuckled and said "Oh yes, I'm just peachy. You?"

Thor said "I'm alright...Only 2 more weeks until I'm out of this cage. Then I'm back home."

Loki smiled at the thought and said "Yes, I know.." They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, when Loki whispered "I miss you, so much." 

Thor said "I miss you too, Baby. It's been Hell without you, you have no idea."

Loki said "And it's been the same for me, as well." It really has. Though Loki is free and could do as he pleases within the legal limits, he's felt like a prisoner. Being gone from Thor for so long, he hasn't been the same. He's restless, most of the time. He's so lonely, but he refuses to be touched or touched by anyone else. Thor is his and nobody could love Loki like Thor does. 

He's been getting hounded by their landlord, Fandral. He comes over all the time, and doesn't know when to take a hint. He hasn't reall been creepy or tried to hurt Loki, but he's just annoying. Thor knows about him. But Loki can take care of himself. If Fandral tries to hurt him, he'd bash his face in. 

Thor shook his head and said "This is my fault.." 

Loki sighed and said "Thor, we've been over this. What happened that day wasn't your fault, it was an accident. You didn't see that kid coming, you couldn't stop the car time, it was an accident." 

10 years ago, Thor was coming home from work. It was late, and there weren't many people out. Thor had stopped at a crossroads, and was seemingly the only one there. But he still waited for a red light to turn green. He started moving again, and soon turned onto a road that was a shortcut to their trailer park. There was no one else on that road but then this kid on a motorbike came out of nowhere, and Thor didn't have enough time to stop. 

The kid got his dead on, and died before he landed on the ground. Thor had never been so scared in his whole life. He sat there in shock for a few minutes, but finally got out of the car to see if the kid was okay. He quickly called the cops and told them about the accident, and then he called Loki.

Loki can never forget that phone call. He could hardly understand anything Thor was saying, because he was _hysterical_. _"I killed him Loki, I fucking killed him! I didn't see him coming, I couldn't stop, Oh God. Oh God, Oh, Oh my God!"_  

Soon, Thor was sentenced to 4 years for Involuntary Manslaughter. It turns out the kid was celebrating his high school graduation, and his parent had given him the bike as an early graduation present a few weeks before. He was heading over to his girlfriend's house before Thor hit him.

He can never get the sound of Thor crying on the other line, out of his head. He felt so guilty, and the boys parents said all sorts of nasty, hurtful things towards him. He understands they were upset, but it wasn't even Thor's fault.

Thor nodded at his brother and his eyes shifted down. He quietly said "I know.." Which was a total lie. You can never convince him that the accident wasn't his fault, no matter what. He'll never agree. Thor then rubbed his eye with the hard part of his palm, and said "Fuck, this is driving me nuts...2 more weeks, it feels like 2 more years...I can't even touch you."

Loki smiled and said "You will Baby, just keep being patient. You're so close Thor, just breathe."

The blond nodded and said "I know...As soon as I get my hands on you, you better believe I'm gonna fuck you till you can't sit for a month."

Loki grinned wickedly and said "I look forward to it." 

They both chuckled and Thor held his eyes. He asked "Is Fandral still after you?

Loki groaned and said "Sadly, yes. "

Thor sighed and leaned back. He asked "Why can't you just call the cops on the fuckin' guy, Loki? If he's harrassing you, you need to tell someone, and not just me."

Loki said "He hasn't been harassing me Thor, he's just lonely. I think I can kinda relate. But he's just annoying, he hasn't been harassing me."

He could see anger blooming in Thor, even though he told him he hasn't been harassed by Fandral. Loki sighed and leaned forward. He said "Thor, hey, look at me. Look at me." Thor met Loki's eyes and said "Just focus on me. Forget Fandral, fuck him, just focus on me. You're almost out, you are so close to being out. And when you get out, you can do whatever you please with me."

He smiled and then asked "Do you really wanna jeopardize everything, all you've been through in here, for little old Fandral? Are you gonna make me wait any longer?"

Thor stayed quiet for a couple minutes, eyes still locked on his brother. Then he sighed and said "Fuck Loki, I'm counting down every goddamn minute..." Then rested his head on his hand. "No Baby, I won't make you wait any longer." 

Loki smiled and said "Good. I love you." 

Thor leaned forward and said "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, some of Loki's outfits are hard to describe, but I think that's just me. So I'll help with visual aids. Close details aren't my forte. I do appologize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki at their trailer after he leaves the prison. Then fast forward to 2 weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I'd like to put that Loki will have a thing going with Gothic or Alternative fashion, cause seriously, a lot of shit like that is so fucking cute. And he won't do cross dressing every single day, mostly half of the time, or maybe a little more that :).

After visiting hours were over, tears were in Loki's eyes before he even made it out of the building. He misses Thor, he hates not being able to put his hands on him, and feel his skin. He hates not being able to kiss him, or have the blond hold him while he cries. 

When he got home, he climbed into the trailer, and closed the door behind him, before locking it. He sighed and pulled his boots off, before dropping down on the small couch. A few tears fell as he lit up a cigarette, and exhaled, letting smoke fall from his quivering lips. 

He got up and decided maybe a hot bath and some wine, could relax him. He opened a bottle of his favorite red wine, and poured himself a glass, before taking a sip or two, straight from the bottle. Then as he waited for the hot water to fill the tub, he stripped out of his clothes, and scrolled through the playlist on his phone.

He found his favorite track, Anika Noni Roses' cover of _Motherless Child_ from the Stephen King's _Bag of Bones_ movie, and hooked his phone up to the speaker system nearby, before putting the song on repeat. He pressed play, and turned the volume up, almost all the way. He loves this song, and has listened to almost every cover done by many different groups over the years. But this ones his favorite, he's never sure why. 

 **_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child,_ **  
**_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child._  **

He shut the water off and carefully stepped into the got water, homding onto the sides of the tub until he slowly sank down in the heat. He sighed and grabbed his glass, taking a few sips of the delectable red liquid, before sitting it in a small stand next to the tub. 

**_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child, A long way from home._ **

Thor put it there a long time ago, whenever he could see that Loki was having a bad day. And usually he'd treat his bad days with wine and a hot bath, before giving himself to Thor. Thor got the stand at a neighbors yardsale, and when Loki would have a bad day, there would be wine, his cigarettes, and a not bath waiting for him. And sometimes, along with Thor naked in the bathtub waiting for him, with a smile. Loki missed those days, and he can't wait to get them back once Thor's home. 

**_A long way from home._ **

Loki fought tears at the thought of Thor being home at long last. It really has been Hell here without him. It's hard trying to bring money in so they don't get evicted. Sometimes he has to flirt back with Fandral so he could go easy on him about the rent. But he wouldn't go farther than that, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

 **_Sometimes I feel like I'm almost gone,_ **  
**_Sometimes I feel like I'm almost gone._ **

He hopes things like rent will be easier when Thor gets out. He told Thor that Brock Rumlow would have a position for him any time at his shop, and he could make some good money.

The song wasn't really doing anything to help rid him of his tears, this song always makes him tear up, even when he's in a good mood. Thor had caught him tearing up once while they were slow dancing to it, and the blond cuddled him on the couch, soothing him while he let it out. He didn't even really have a reason why he was crying, but it made him feel better.

 _**Sometimes I feel like I'm almost gone,** _  
_**A long way from home.** _  
_**A long way from home.** _

__

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Every night during the first year Thor was locked up, Loki would wear something of Thors, to bed. Shirts, jackets, because the smell comforted him. Making him feel like he was there, even if he actually wasn't.

But after awhile, he just stopped with it, cause ot also made him even more sad. Loki climbed out of the bathtub, and dried off, before hanging the towel around his hips. He went into their room and pulled on some clean boxer briefs, and an old _Five Finger Death Punch_ shirt that was Thor's, not caring if it made him sad. Thor was coming home. 

He smiled as he nearly drowned in the material, and hopped up onto their bed. He cuddled a pillow close to him and fought to get comfortable for awhile, until he finally fell sleep, dreaming of when Thor gets released.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

2 weeks later, Loki was leaned against the side of his car, awating Thor to come out. He got a call yesterday with one of the guards informing him that Thor was gonna be released, and at what time. 

Loki spent the first 20 minutes waiting in the car, and the next 15 leaning against it. God, he couldn't wait for those doors to open. It took him forever to figure out what to wear, but he finally picked out a [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e0/f3/1d/e0f31d2a1a645b16a5083052dede55c0.jpg) he hasn't worn in a while, and a pair of [boots](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/47/95/66/479566ef382cdcfc7c2e1e990cdf16b5.jpg) Thor had gotten him one year for his birthday, before he was locked up. Which he had to dust them off a little, because he didn't wanna wear them out. He wishes the doors would open already.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thor was excited to get to be on tbe outside again after 10 years, but when he woke up this morning, anxiety shot all through him.

When he was escorted to discharge, he looked around, drinking in all his surroundings. Not that he would miss this place, but after 10 years, you can't help but feel a little attached to it, whether you like it or not.

After grabbing his belongings, he opened the door to see a couple officers standing behind there and one asked “Are you Thor Odinson, #8672749?”

Thor nodded and said "Yes Sir”

The officer said "A friend of yours sent you some dress outs. You will change into them right here." The blond nodded again and quickly changed out of the orange jumpsuit he's become so used to, and into a pair of his old jeans, that were a little tight, a grey shirt, and a pair of his old boots. No doubt Loki was the friend who sent them. 

He smiled at the thought of him, and couldn't wait to hold him until the world ends.

After he finished getting dressed, the second officer asked. “Do you have a ride?"

Thor nodded and said "Yes Sir."

They nodded and the first officer said "You're free to go." Finally, He thought. As he turned and started walking towards the doors to freedom, one of them sarcastically called out, “Good luck, we look forward to seeing you again!”

Thor turned and looked back at them, before looking straight ahead. He wasn't gonna come back, no matter what happens now. He'd rather die. 

As he got closer to the exit, he heard a loud buzz sound off, and the door clicked. With a shaky hand, he reached out and pushed the door open. It was 3:45 in the afternoon, and the sun was bright. The blinding light poured through, and he quickly shielded his eyes. But after a moment his eyes adjusted, and he stepped out, a free man. And standing a little ways down and leaning again the car, was Loki. 

Seeing Loki made him truly feel like he was finally free.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

A loud buzzing sound rang out, and Loki's head quickly snapped up towards the doors again. He watched as the door opened, and Thor stepped ou . He shielded his eyes from the light, until his gaze settled on the younger man. 

A huge grin spread across Loki's face and he quickly ran away from the car, and towards the ramp that lead up into the main building, Thor running to meet him the rest of the way.

Loki squealed in delight as he was lifted up into strong arms, his long legs quickly wrapping around Thor's hips. They hugged each other tight, and stayed that way, hugging, and crying and whispering sweet things to each other, for a few minutes. 10 years without so much as a chance to touch each other, who could blame them?

When Loki pulled back to look at Thor, he had tears running down his cheeks, the eyemakeup he put on, beginning to streak. Thor was crying too, except he didn't look like a raccoon like Loki thinks he must look like right now. Thor smiled and said "Hey, hey Baby, it's okay...It's okay, don't cry. Don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry."

Loki chuckled and wiped some of the tears away. He said "I can't help crying jerk, I missed you. I get to finally touch you again. And you're crying too, and I hate when you cry." 

Thor just kept smiling and pressed their foreheads together. Loki must wonder if his arms were hurting from supporting Loki's weight. But Loki wasn't heavy, he's actually lost some weight, mainly from stress. And Thor didn't seem to mind keeping him up. 

Thor said "I know you do, Baby. But you got me back, and I will never leave you again, for as long as I live. Okay?" 

Loki smiled and nodded. He ran his fingers on one hand through Thor's locks, while he still had his arms wrapped around the blonds neck. He said "I love you."

Thor smiled and said "I love you too." Before quickly pulling him in, crushing their lips together. Loki quickly kissed him back, and it felt like all the sadness, loneliness, everything, had vanished as soon as his lips were on Thor's. 

They spent more time standing there kissing, than they did hugging. It got to the point where Thor sat Loki on the trunk of the car, and smiled. He said "Sorry, my arms were getting tired."

Loki giggled and asked "Oh what is that supposed to mean?? Is there something you wanna say, Thor? Am I getting too fat for you?"

Thor chuckled and said "Nonsense...Well, maybe-"

Loki playfully smacked his arm, and Thor laughed. He said "But no Baby, you're absolutely perfect, and you're everything I've ever wanted, and more." And the pure adoration Loki could see in his eyes as he looked at the younger man, told Loki he meant every word. 

Loki smiled pulled Thor in for another kiss. This time, it was gentle. Thor kissed him back the same way, cupping his brothers face in his hands. Then he whispered "I love you." Against the younger mans lips, and kissed him again.

Loki kissed him back and said "And I love you." 

Then Thor back up and held his hand out for his brother. He smiled and said "Let's got home." Loko smiled and hopped off the car, and Thor said "I'll drive. We have _a lot_ of time to make up for, once we get there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress from Little Booteek UK, and the boots I think are from there too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Thor ;).

As soon as they got back to the trailer, they quickly got up and hurried to get inside. Loki giggled as Thor practically dragged him up the steps, and they went in. 

As soon as Loki pull the door closed, Thor quickly spun him around and yanked him closer. The younger man gasped and the blonds lips crashed onto his. 

Loki quickly kissed him back, and everything turned into a blur. Thor peeled his shirt off, and it dropped to the ground. His body was stronger than it was before he was locked up. Now there was nothing left but pure muscle, and Loki couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life, putting his hands all over the hard body. 

And he did just that. His hands roamed the planes of his torso, grabbing at anything for purchase. Thor's large hands grabbed handfuls of Loki's pert ass before lifting him up, bringing him over to the counter in the kitchen. Thor puahdd away anything that was sitting there, before setting Loki down on the counter top. 

The blonds tongue bullied it's way into the younger mans mouth, and Loki sighed against his mouth. It was fast, it was messy, and it was 10 years of emotions, all being released. And they have plenty of time to release it.

Thor quickly got to work, pushing the dress up, working to pull the panties underneath down and off, before fumbling to undo the button on his pants. Loki helped him out until his pants and underwear were pooled around his ankles.

Loki pulled away and quickly spit on onto his hand before he wrapped that hand around the blonds cock, slicking him up. Thor groaned and recaptured his lips, before lifting Loki up, and said "I'm gonna fuck you for days, Baby. You want that?"

Loki quickly nodded and said "Yes, yes, I want it." He quickly kissed Thor's lips again, and Thor kissed back, before guiding himself to Loki's entrance, and the younger man gasped as he was slowly lowered, the head of Thor's started to breach him.

Thor doesn't know it, but while he was in the shower getting ready, he had stretched himself open a little until he came, getting himself ready for Thor. When Thor was fully seated inside Loki, they shuttered.

The blond pressed their foreheads together and gave Loki a minute to readjust to him, before he started moving. He quickly moved them until Loki's back hit the fridge, and slowly started moving his hips back and forth, while Loki clung to him for dear life. 

It felt strange with him being back. Not exactly inna bad way, maybe cause the younger man was used to being alone in a trailer all these years. But he couldn't be happier to have Thor back. And nothing in this life or the next, will ever tear them apart again.

Thor had gone slow at first, but Loki got excited when he started picking up his pace until Loki was being fucked harder than he's ever been in his whole life. Though Thor has fucked him good like this many times. Their small home was filled with their moans and the sounds of skin on skin, they wouldn't cared if any of their neighbors filed complaints.

Loki had his head thrown back, touching the fridge, and his mouth hung open in a _'O'_ before looking at Thor again. His eyes were consumed by darkness, only a minute amount of blue rings around blow out pupils.

Thor licked his lips and said "The minute I saw you by the car, I wanted to fuck you over the hood, in front of everyone...Just so they could see what I'll get to go home to every night. Fuck you until they could all hear your pretty sounds, Baby...Fuck, I'd play it over the intercom like _The_   _Shawshank Redemption_."

Loki giggled and said "So t-tempting. But I - _Ohhh fuck_ \- I'd advise against that. P-Probably wouldn't end too well." 

They both laughed and Thor said "Yeah, you're right...All your sounds should be saved just for me, gorgeous." Before he kissed him. 

Loki kissed him back and moved his head to the side as Thor kissed his neck, giving him more access. Soon Thor grunted and said "Fuck.." And moment or so later, Loki felt a warmth besides Thor's cock fill him up. The blond shuttered and rested his forehead against Loki's shoulder as he came, reclaiming his brother. 

He was frozen as he came, and then kept going, working to get Loki off. Loki whimpered at Thor quickly jerked him off, until he came, throwing his head back. When Thor stopped completely, they were both panting. They smiled at eacjbother through half lidded eyes, and Thor leaned in for a kiss. Loki sighed and kissed him back, before assessing the damage. 

Some of his own come had gotten on his dress, and he was sure Thor's was dripping down his thighs. Loki chuckled and said "Damn. I likes this dress, you know." 

Thor said "It'll come off, don't worry." Before kissing the tip of his nose. He pulled out of Loki and carefully set him back down on the floor, before sighing. He smiled and said "It's good to be home."

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

For the past 3 days, they hardly did anything but eat, sleep, bathe, and have sex. And they've done it practically everywhere in the trailer, and in tons of different positions. Though they would take a few hours in between, superstitious of the who too much sex makes you go blind. 

Thor has had him bent over the arm of the couch, over the kitchen table, over the counter, Loki's ridden him like his life depended on it, they've worn very little to nothing ever since they got home. The place reeks of sex, but they love it. 

And now, Loki was in one of his favorite positions with Thor on their bed, in a Reverse Cowgirl. Once Thor was securely inside him, Loki was using his long legs to build momentum, bracing his hands on the blonds knees to keep him up.

Not only was this his favorite position for obvious reasons, it meant that he was in control, and can do whatever he wanted to make it feel even better than it already does. He loves mixing things up, Thor knows that good and well.

Thor gripped his hips tight as Loki moved, gyrating back and forth, up and in circles instead of just going up and down the whole time. He was moving fast on Thor, and some point, he slowed his movents, slowly grinding back and forth, arching his back, which allowed Thor's cock to rub against his prostate. 

Loki whimpered and let his head fall back, and it was a beautiful sight to Thor. He loves doing this position with Loki, he gets a beautiful view of his perfect ass, the way his long, lean back arches, or when his head is thrown back, his long ebony hair dragging along his milky white skin. Thor smiled and said "Beautiful.." Which made Loki look back over his shoulder, ajs the younger man smirked, biting his lip.

But he didn't wanna make Loki do all the work, he never let's Loki do all the work, they're a team. So Thor kept his hold on Loki's hips secured, and planted his feet on the mattress, before quickly thrusting up into Loki. 

Loki started moaning louder, and Thor was determined to pull him apart like all the other times since they came home after he was released. Though they should probably take a couple days for a break, they're worn out, despite the sleep. 

Loki started moving to match Thor's movements, bouncing up and down and saying "Fuck...Mmm yeah. Right there, right there, right there, right there!" Thor gritted his teeth when he felt a sharp pain in his leg, but didn't dare stop.

He was close, but the pain in his leg kept getting stronger. He said "Fuck, my thighs cramping." And Loki was about to stop and ask if he was okay, when his orgasm washed over him, without his cock being touched. Thor followed right after, releasing into the intense heat. 

Then they stopped and panted, before Loki quickly got off of him, asking "Are you okay?" Putting his hands on Thor's thigh. He looked up and asked "Where does it hurt?"

Thor pointed out the area, and Loki worked to try and massage it out. He asked "Does that feel any better?"

Thor said "A little...I might just need some Icy Hot or something." Before dropping back down on his back, groaning. 

Loki smiled and curled up next to him, leaning in and kissing his lips. Thor smiled and kissed him back before Loki said "You're getting old on me." 

Thor chuckled and said "I'm only 32 Loki." 

Loki laughed and said "And I'm 30. You're a wrinkled old man, you'll be on your deathbed before the night is over." 

They both laughed and Thor said "If that's the case, then I get to die a happy man with a pulled muscle." They laughed again and Loki quickly went and found some Icy Hot for him, rubbing it onto his thigh before washing the stink off his hands.

He went and laid back down next to Thor, the blond pulling him closer. Loki laid his head on his chest and smiled. He rubbed his hand up and down Thor's strong chest and asked "So what shall we do now?"

Thor said "Well, I'm thinkin' I'd like to take you out tonight, but before that, go to Rumlow's shop and tell him I'm interested in filling in that opening." 

Loki smiled and said "That's good. Do you wanna leave now?"

Thor shook his head and said "Nah, right now I wanna lie here with you, Beautiful." Smiling. He kissed the top of the younger mans head and said "I love you." 

Loki smiled and said "And I love you. Forever."

Thor squeezed him with his arm and said "Forever, Baby. Two against the world. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki head to Rumlow's shop. Then it's date night.

Thor's thigh felt a little better after the Icy Hot and after a little rest. Then they fooled around a little in the shower, before getting ready. 

Loki picked out an Edgar Allen Poe The Raven [shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1a/82/0c/1a820cfe7afeb5b02b50d9917d25e290.jpg) Thor had found him one day while shopping for his birthday before the accident, and paired that with a gorgeous pair of [jeans](http://www.littlebooteek.co.uk/image/cache/data/banned/tbn434_1__15014.1444406291.1280.1280-600x600.jpg), along with some gorgeous [shoes](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1HTsoNFXXXXb7XXXXq6xXFXXX4/Plus-Size-Ultra-High-Heels-Shoes-Woman-Punk-Boots-Spikes-Ankle-Boots-Rivet-Bota-Women-lita.jpg).

He thought about doing a little eye makeup, but he ended up not feeling like it, but fixed his hair a little.

After he got out of the bathroom, Thor was in the living room, putting his wallet in his pocket. He looked at Loki and did a double take. He gave Loki a once over and smiled big, saying "You get more and more gorgeous every time I look at you." 

He came over to the younger man and Loki giggled when he moved in and kissed his neck, his hands moving down to grab at Loki's ass. Loki sighed and smiled as he moved his lips along his neck, gently nipping a little. The younger man pushed halfheartedly at the blond, saying "If you keep this up, we'll never leave this trailer.."

Thor chuckled against his neck and said "I was kinda hoping for that...But you're right, a little fresh air never hurt anyone. Plus we need a little break from that, Jesus. I bet if I tried fucking you again, I probably wouldn't come, but a little white flag with **_BANG!_ ** On it might pop out, instead."

Loki busted up laughing and it made Thor laugh too. Loki finally caught his breath and said "You are such a dork, come on." 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thor pulled into the parking lot of the shop, and they got out. The ground was gravelly, but Loki could walk on it. He could sprint in his heels without a problem, he's thankful for that. 

Him and Thor knew Brock Rumlow and some of his guys from high school. They're not the brightest bunch, but they're hard workers, and they're pretty nice, when they wanna be.

Brock acts like Thor is his BFF when he never even visited Thor once since he was locked up, no one did. Loki would've been fine with anyone wanting to visit Thor with him, but Loki ended up being the only one the whole time. Oh yes, Brock and Thor are attached at the hip. 

As they got closer to the building the sounds of machines and Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch bled from it. They could also hear a person or 2, loudly singing along.

_**Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside,** _  
_**Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde.** _  
_**Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside,** _  
_**Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde.** _

Then Thor yelled "Hey Rumlow!"

Suddently a familiar someone's head popped up, and looked back at them. Brock's changed a lot in the past 10 years. Loki ran into him at the grocery store a few months ago, and told Loki about the position he'd gladly give to Thor.

Loki doesn't like Brock much, but he was willing to help Thor out and give him a job, so he's thankful for that. But he's still kind of an idiot, and a bit of an asshole.

Brock's face lit up like a kid onf Christmas, and he said "Yooooo! Thor man, What's up?!"

They chuckled and Brock said "Man, it's been way too long man, holy shit bro, you got bigger! How you doin' ??. How's it feel to be a free bird now??" 

They shook hands and hugged and Thor said "It feels good, it feels real fuckin' good, thanks. And thanks for giving me a chance with this place, really, it means a lot."

Loki nodded and smiled. "I still can't thank you enough Brock, this really does mean a lot to us."

Brock smiled at them both and said "No sweat man, that's what friends are for! You guys look great, Loki, I still can't wrap my head around how in the fuck you can wear those goddamn things without breaking your ankles or your neck." Gesturing to Loki's shoes.

Loki chuckled and said "Me either. But I guess it was just a lot of practice and maybe some black magic."

They all laughed and Brock said "Well you look smokin' hot as always, Thor don't freak out 'bout that, just speakin' the truth, man. You look great too, I'm jealous man!" Patting Thor's shoulder.

Thor grinned and said "Aww don't worry Rumlow. You still got some good years in ya, you'll be alright."

Brock chuckled and said "Whatever man, you're a fuckin' giant, well come on, get your asses in my office! Let's catch up!"

**_Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside_**  
**_Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde_**  
**_Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside_**  
**_Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde._**

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"So what was it like, being caged for so long?" Brock asked, after sitting down. He offered them each a beer, but they politely declined.

Thor shrugged and said "Well, you pretty much described it. Caged. Confined. Suffocating...The first few weeks, I felt like a new animal exhibit at the zoo, and everyone couldn't wait to feast their eyes on me.

It scared me to death. But every single day I was in there, was a game of What If? What if I finally crack and kill myself? What if I end up getting into another fight and hurt or kill someone, and get my time extended? What if I get stabbed or beaten to death and never see Loki again?"

Loki hated that thought and thats when he felt Thor reach over and took his hand in his. Thor gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and Loki squeezed back. Thor shook his head. He sighed and said "There's not much that scares me in this world, but being locked up scared the Holy Hell outta me...That, and the thought of losing Loki.."

He squeezed Loki's hand a little tighter, but not tight enough to hurt him. He said "Now that...If that were to happen, I'd be done. Absolutely 1000% _done_. I'd have nothing left to live for if I lost him. He's been the best thing I have ever had in my life, and I can't lose him again. That scares me more than anyone or anything could ever imagine."

Brock nodded and said "Yeah, I feel ya. That would scare the shit outta me, too, if I had something as good as you guys got. I spent a little time in a cage, but just a few months. Even a day in the big house can change anyone, and anyone who keeps going back over and over, they're nuts. I mean you're fuckin' _free_ , why fuck that up and get thrown back in??"

Loki nodded and said "Some people are just more comfortable living in chains than with the freedom they have every day they're alive...I can't understand that."

Brock pointed his finger at Loki and said "That's very true." Before turning back to Thor. He asked "What do you got planned now that you're a free man?"

Thor smiled and said "Getting back to work, Getting back on the straight and narrow, and staying that way.." And then he looked over at Loki. He smiled and said "And spend happily ever after with him."  

Loki smiled and Brock said "Good on you guys, you deserve it. You're a Hell of a couple."

Thor nodded and said "Thank you. So when do you want me to start?"

Brock said "You can start any time you want man, no rush. If you need a couple days to get the hang of things again, it's cool. We'll be waitin' for ya."

Thor nodded again and smiled. He said "Thanks Brock. I owe you a lot." Then they stood up and Thor said "Well, we gotta get goin'. I'm a free man now, and I've gotta hot date with this foxy little thing." Wrapping his arm around Loki's waist, pulling him closer. Loki giggled and they said their goodbye's to Brock before they left.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Their date was fun. They went out and ate at their favorite restaurant since they were teenagers, then they went out and saw a movie. Some movie called Split with the guy who played Professor Xavier and he had 24 individual personalities, but it was really good. Really creepy and intense, Loki loved it.

When they got home, they curled up together on the couch together, watching some crime show on TV. Loki smiled and said "I had a great time tonight." Before turning his face to Thor's. 

Thor smiled and said "So did I. That movie was creepy." 

Loki said "It was, wasn't it? Jesus, we should get that when it comes out on DVD."

Thor nodddd and smiled. He said "Maybe..Oh shit, Baby can you get my jacket off the coat rack for me? I think I left the keys in there, and if they're not on the key thing, then it'll take me forever to find and drive me _nuts_."

Loki chuckled and asked "Why do I have to do it? It's _your_ jacket, you got fish them out yourself."

Thor chuckled and said "That may be my Love, but they're the keys to your car, in which they belong to you." Before gently poking the tip of his nose. 

Loki rolled his eyes and said "Alright alright, fine. I'll get the damn keys myself, lazy ass." Thor just chuckled and playfully swatted at Loki's ass, before winking at him.

Loki just smiled big and and shook his head, before getting to the coat rack. He didn't take the jacket off the rack, and asked "Which pocket are they in??"

Thor said "Uhhh, honestly, I can't remember." 

Loki glared daggers at him and said "Thor I swear to God if you lost my car keys, I will kick your ass." 

Thor just chuckled and said "I know Baby, just check every pocket and see." 

And Loki did just that. He checked the front pockets, the outer breast pockets, the inner breast pockets, and there was nothing there.

He groaned and said "Seriously Thor, this isn't funny anymore, where are they at?? I checked every pocket!"

Thor said "There's a hidden one there, I think. Try that one. It should be on the left side."

Loki asked "My left or yours?"

"Mine." 

Loki nodded and his hands quickly moved to the right, searching for the damned secret pocket, and that's when he felt there was something in there. The rest of the pockets were empty, so he was now curious. 

He felt around the object in the pocket, figuring out it was small and square, hut he didn't know anything else. He saw there was a button on the pocket that you could undo, so as soon as that buttons was undone, his hand dove inside to grab the contents. 

As soon as he saw it, he froze. In his hand, the square turned out to be a small, black velvet box. And it doesn't take a heart surgeon to know what these boxes usually meant.

Loki's gaze was frozen on the box, before the sound of small jingling broke him free from his trance, and when he looked up, he saw Thor sitting there, a nervous smile on his face as he dangled the keys in question, his smile widening, but still anxious. He said "I guess now's a good a time as any.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surPRIIIIISSSSEEEEE!!!!! :D. Don't worry, more will come tomorrow, but for now, I need to sleep for about a million hours right now. Goodnight! XoXo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you marry me?

Loki couldn't breathe. Every time he tried to open his mouth and say something, he couldn't. Tears filled his eyes, and he kept looking from the box, to Thor.

Thor slowly got off of the couch, and went over to him, and Loki's tear filled eyes never left his. He gently took the box from Loki's hand, but still held it out. The blond slowly opened it with shaking hands, and there sat a familiar [ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/32/44/12/324412947cc19372b8d187ae5edb408a.jpg) inside. 

Loki smiled as he started sobbing, before grinning at Thor. His eyes flicked up to the blonds and said "Mom's ring?"

Thor nodded and smiled. "The very same. Back when Dad wasn't an asshole. He told me he worked his ass off to get her this engagement ring. And he said she was worth every penny...She gave it to me a few days before she died.

She told me to wait until the perfect moment to ask the person I love most, and then give it to them...So, I wanna give it to you. Mkm loved this thing. Then she died, and Dad got worse, and...Well, you know..." 

Oh Loki knew. He was adopted by the Odinsons when he was 2. He never cared about trying to find his birth parents. If he wasn't good enough for them to keep, and not drop off at a police station, then who needs them.

Thor was so happy about having a little brother. Frigga and Odin were trying to have another baby, but it wasn't working. Then Loki came in. Loki was immediately close with Frigga and Thor. Thor became his best friend, and he never treated Loki like he was the adopted brother. 

Odin however, Loki wasn't close with him. After Loki was brought into their home, Odin started to change. He hated how close he was with Frigga and with Thor. Then when Loki was 14. and Thor was 16, Frigga died. And that's when Odin did a full 180, and started becoming emotionally and physically abusive. 

Loki remembers the night they left. He was 16, Thor had just turned 18, and Loki was sleeping while Thor was out. Then Thor got home. He could hear them arguing downstairs, then some banging around, and then someone was coming upstairs. Thor had quickly come into their room, gently woke Loki up, and they took off.

Thor had saved up for awhile, found the trailer, and they never looked back. Odin had tracked them down, was drunk, and was trying to apologize to them, but they didn't wanna hear it. Odin died soon after.

The ring was beautiful. The design around the diamond was gorgeous, the diamond was gorgeous, it was their mother's favorite thing to wear. Even when Odin was being an asshole. Loki never knew what happened to it, he thought she was buried with it.

Loki asked "Where did you find it??" 

Thor chuckled and said "I hid it in here, while I waited. I was gonna propose the night of the accident...Was gonna take you out somewhere nice, and was on my way home, and well...I kept it hidden somewhere I knew you wouldn't find it. And while you were in shower tonight, I fished it out, and now I'm finally doing it. And I could've asked while I was locked up, but I wasn't gonna ask you to marry me while behind a piece of glass. It wouldn't have meant shit then."

Loki smiled and more tears streamed down his face as Thor slowly got down on one knee, and held the open box up. He took Loki's hand in his and kissed his knuckles, before holding it. He could see tears in Thor's eyes, and the blond swallowed.

He said "Loki, you mean everything to me. I knew the second I saw you when Mom and Dad first brought you home, I knew as soon as I said hi to you, you were gonna be my best friend, and I would protect you no matter what. You and I have been through a lot together, and there isn't _anything_ in this world I wouldn't do for you.

And I would never do anything to hurt you or to end up back in a cage. I can't spend another minute in a cell, I'm not strong enough. I can't be without you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So I ask this night, will you, Loki Odinson...Will you marry me?" 

Loki sobbed all over again. He clamped his free hand over his mouth and muffled his cries. It didn't help that Thor was starting to cry too. Thor affectionately rubbed Loki's hand and said "Aww Baby, don't cry. Don't cry, hey." 

Loki giggled and said "You just asked me to marry you, you Oaf, how would l not cry??" After a couple minutes, he finally pulled himself and smiled. He quickly nodded and managed to squeak out "Of course I'll marry you...You know that." Before almost breaking down again. 

Thor smiled and took the ring out of the box, before saying "I even had it engraved. Take a look." He hand it to Loki and he tilted it to where he could take a look, and in the light, he saw it. On the inside of the ring, in small but elegant print, he saw it. _'Two against the world.'_

Loki smiled and he handed the ring back to Thor. Thor said "I was scared it would be too tight of a fit, but it worked out better than I thought it would." And they both watched as Thor slid the ring onto Loki's finger, before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Then Thor stood up, and Loki quickly pulled him into a hug. Thor hugged him tight and Loki cried into his shoulder. Thor soothed him, whispering sweet nothings into his skin, and pressing gentle kisses to his neck while rubbing his back.

Then they pulled away, and Thor pressed their foreheads together. He gently cupped the back of Loki's neck, and he said "I love you. I fucking love you, so much." 

Loki smiled and said "I love you too." And quickly captured Thor's lips in his. Thor kissed him back, pulling him closer. Soon they pulled away for air, lips just inches apart. Loki smiled and asked "Think you got one more round in you for tonight?"

Thor chuckled and said "I think I just might..." Thor quickly lofted him up, causing the younger man to squeal and quickly hold onto hik for dear life, and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Thor again, pushing his own hair out of his face. Then Thor smiled and said "Come on, Baby." 

Thor carried him to their bedroom, the two giggling like two teenage girls, before Thor gently laid him down on their bed, pulling away to unbutton his shirt. He looked down at Loki, eyes on him in awe as the younger mans lean body was sprawled on the sheets, his long lims stretched out. Once his shirt was off, he undid his belt, before popping open the button on his jeans. 

Then he got onto the bed, crawling in between Loki's legs, before wrapping his hands around his thighs, the younger man quietly gasping as Thor pulled him closer, before diving down for a kiss. Loki quickly kissed back and sighed against his mouth ad Thor slowly started grinding his hips back and forth, rutting his clothed cock against the younger mans own.

Loki moaned and kissed Thor harder, the blond kissing back before pulling his lips off to kisses and suck down Loki's neck. Loki smiled and bit his lip before quickly flipping them over, straddling Thor's hips.

Thor was definitely surprised by it, but Loki just smiled and crossed his wrists at the hem of his shirt, before pulling it off. Then he tossed the shirt, leaned down, and recaptured the blonds lips. Thor's hands roamed up and down his small waist, before coming to rest on his ass.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Loki slowly rocked his hips back and forth, hands coming to rest on Thor's chest to brace himself. Sex with Thor was always wonderful, and anyway they do it, whether hot and heavy, or sweet and loving. They knew how to make each other feel like nothing else in life mattered.

Thor kept his hands on Loki's hips, keeping him steady as he moved, but sometimes rubbed them up and down his back, before settling them back on his hips.

Loki was going slow at first, but wanted to go the slightest bit faster. He loved the way the moonlight shone through their bedroom window, especially when the window was right above their bed. 

Thor looked stunning in the shining light, an eerie but beautiful blue tone on him. The vast oceans of his eyes were darkened with lust, but also love. Loki sees that look every time Thor looks at him. He looked at Loki like he was the only thing in the world, always, not just in bed.

And Loki looked at his brother the very same. Loki has always looked up to the older man, Thor was his hero. And he still is. Loki smiled as he quickened his pace just a little, not wanting hot and heavy tonight, which Thor didn't mind.

He leaned down and quickly kissed Thor's lips before vaulting the blond up into a sitting position, the older man quick to react. Thor kissed back and they kissed for awhile, neither of them moving. Then Loki started moving again, the angle of the cock inside him making him shiver. 

He could hardly take his eyes away from the ring that sat on his finger. It sparkled in the moonlight, and he couldn't get enough of it. He smiled and kissed Thor again, knowing then that everything will be okay for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks after. Things start spinning a little out of control.

It's been almost 2 weeks since Thor proposed to Loki. Since then, things have been great for them. Thor took one day off to spend some time with the younger man, which didn't include sex, and then went right back to work the very next day.

Loki's still working, but his schedule's been a nightmare, and his boss keeps losing people, so Loki has become her new favorite person. Loki helps pick up the slack and has gotten a lot of hours. Which is good, cause they need the money and hopefully with Thor's new job, they'll bring in twice as much. 

And hopefully that will help back Fandral off of them, especially Loki. He's becoming annoying, and he doesn't want Thor to get in trouble. Loki had dropped Thor off at the shop before heading home, and was now watching _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, lighting up a cigarrete, before there was a knock at the door. 

He quickly exhaled the smoke and got up, calling out "One second!" Before opening the door. He mentally groaned and saw Fandral standing there.

The blond smiled and said "Hey Loki, good afternoon."

Loki nodded and said "You too." Before taking another drag. He blew the smoked to the side, causing Fandral to cough and clear his throat. Loki asked "What are you doing here?"

Fandral smiled and said "I wanted to come by and see how you were doing. I heard Thor's out now, is he here?" 

Loki shook his head and said "No, he's at work." 

Fandral nodded and Loki asked "Is there anything else, Fandral?"

The blond smiled and asked "May I come in?"

He wanted to say no, but maybe the guy had something important to tell him. So he just rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, sure." Stepping aside to let Fandral in. 

Fandral climbed into the trailer and pulled the door closed behind him. Loki turned his back to him and took another drag. Fandral asked "So Thor's back home, huh?"

"Yep." Loki replied, still not looking at him. He just wants him to go away.

The blond nodded and sat down at their small kitchen table. He rubbed his chin and asked "That's gotta be nice...10 years is a long time to wait for just one guy. You really do love him."

Loki looked over his shoulder and drew his eyebrows together in confusion. He said "Of course I do. Why, is that a problem?"

Fandral shook his head and said "No, no problem at all. Just sayin'...Hey, what's that?"

Loki exhaled smoke and asked "What's what?"

Fandral pointed to his hand and said "That, is that a ring?"

Loki looked down at his ring and smiled. He said "Yeah, it was our Mother's. Thor proposed a couple weeks ago."

Fandral smiled and said "Wow, really? Congrats!...Listen Loki-"

Loki then turned to face him and he asked "I don't mean to be rude, but is there any other reason why you're in my house, Fandral?" 

The blond sighed and nodded. He said "Yeah, uh...I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but uh...The rent just went up again."

Loki's eyes went wide and he asked "What??" 

Fandral said "I know, I know, but we live out in California, what do you expect?"

Loki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He asked "By how much?"

Fandral said "Well, it went from $800 to almost $1000. It wasn't my doing Loki, I'm not the only one running this show, I gotta boss too-"

Loki said "Oh what the fuck ever, that's bullshit Fandral, and you know it!"

Fandral put his hands up and stood up. He said "I mean it Loki, I swear I didn't do this-"

"You know, I can tell when you're lying, dis you know that? You're not a very good liar Fandral. It's kinda funny, really."

He tookd a step closer and gently said "Loki. I swear, I'm not lying. It's raised for all of us, you think I don't have to deal with that shit? We all have to."

Loki nodded and chuckled. "Sure Fandral, sure we all do. Look, times have been hard on us, Thor just got out of prison for chrissake!"

He noticed the blond was getting closer to him, and he backed up. He looked over in the sink and saw a skillet. He quickly looked back at Fandral and the blond said "I know times are tough Loki, the economy is a shit storm, but trust me, we can get through this."

Loki said "Get away from me, Fandral." But the other man didn't listen.

Fandral chuckled and put his hands back up. He gently said "I'm not gonna hurt you, Loki...Maybe we can get this figured out, get some kind of arrangement set up-"

But Fandral never got to finish his sentence. Because something suddenly just _snapped_ inside Loki, and he quickly turned and took hold of the skillets handle. Then with all his might, he turned and swung his arm back, the skillet hitting the blond right upside his head. The sound of the metal and skull colliding, made goosebumps rush over Loki's skin.

Fandral cried out, doubling over and holding the side of his head with his hand. When he pulled it back to look, there was some blood. He looked back up at Loki, and he could see more blood dripping in his hair. Fandrals eyes narrowed at the other man in fury, and he said "Fuck.." And stood back up. "You fucking bitch.."

He went to lunge at Loki, but he was hit by another whack to the head. He fell to the ground, and Loki didn't stop. He hit him over and over, gritting his teeth as he bashed the blonds head in, blood splattering everywhere. He didn't know where it came from, but he didn't stop.

Then he finally stopped. He drew his arm back for another blow, but Fandral was dead. He panted and suddenly realized what he had done, and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at the skillet and blood was dripping from it, and he dropped it as if it burnt him. 

There was blood everywhere. Pooling around the body, blood spatters on the wall and some of the furniture, and when Loki touched his face with his clean hand, he pulled back and saw blood on his shaking fingers. 

He sank down to the floor in front of the sink, and started sobbing. He said "Fuck...No, no, no, no, FUCK!" Banging his head back against the cabinet doors. He rubbing his face with his hands, smearing more blood across his skin, and stared at Fandral's body.

The first blow was premeditated. Some would say all the blows he did afted were justifiable since he was ready to attack Loki, but the first blow also meant Fandral was ready to defend himself, so if any cops got involved, they would be fucked. Then Loki will be the one in a prison cell, and he'll never see Thor again. He wouldn't last five minutes in prison.

He had to call Thor, and he hoped Thor wouldn't kill him. Thor is the only one he can trust right now. 

He quickly got up, washed the blood off his hands, and grabbed his phone. Thor wouldn't for another hour, but he needed to get ahold of him.

He dialed Chris' number and after 5 rings, it went straight to his voicemail. _'Hey this is Thor, I'm not at the phone right now, but please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Alight, bye.'_

Loki groaned and said "Come on Thor." 

He tried a few more times, and decided to call the shops number. After 3 rings, someone picked up.

"Rumlows Garage, this is Brock, how may I help you?"

Loki swallowed and said "Hey Brock." Trying to keep his tone normal. He said "It's Loki." 

Brock said "Hey Loki, what can I do for you?" 

Loki took a deep breath and asked "Is uh, is Thor busy? I called him a few times, and he's not answering his phone."

Brock said "Yeah, he's finishin' up on somethin', why?"

Loki asked "Would you mind terribly if I could speak to him? I'm uh, I really need to talk to him."

Brock said "Sure man, I'll be right back."

Loki waited patiently and after a minute or so, Thor answered. "Baby? What's up, are you okay? Sorry, I just checked my phone, I didn't notice until now. Are you okay?"

Tears filled Loki's eyes again, and hos chest was tightening. He tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Thor then asked "Loki? Loki Baby, are you there? What's wrong?"

Loki finally croaked out "I did...Thor, I-I fucked up. I think I fucked up bad."

Thor asked "What do you mean?...Baby? Loki, you're starting to scare me, what's wrong?"

Loki looked down at Fandral's body and said "I-It's Fandral, he...Fandral's dead, I k-killed him!"

The other line went silent. A minute or two had passed and Loki thought Thor had hung up on him.

He wiped some tears from his face and asked "Thor?"

More silence. He asked "Thor? Are you there?"

Thor finally said "Yeah Baby, I'm here...What happened?" Lowering his voice. 

Loki told him about Fandral coming over, about the rent being raised, and then when Loki beat him to death with the skillet. When he was done he said "I-I don't know what came over me, I just snapped, I couldn't stop! I killed him, there's blood everywhere, and I don't know what to do!"

Thor calmly said "Loki Baby, just breathe, breathe for me, okay?"

Loki nodded even though Thor couldn't see it, and Thor asked "Has anyone knocked on the door or tried to call you?"

Loki said "No." Wiping away another tear. He asked "A-Are you mad at me?"

Thor said "No Baby, I'm not mad. Just listen to me very closely, okay? Keep the door and windows locked, _do not_ call anyone else, and _do not_ open the door for anyone, no matter how many times they knock, can you do that for me?"

Loki nodded again and said "Yes." 

He said "Okay. Now take a quick shower, and pack up anything you can. When you're done, put everything in the car, and start a fire. Then I want you to come pick me up, alright?"

Loki nodded and Thor said "I promise I'm not mad at you, Baby. But we _cannot_ go to the cops, if we do, we're fucked. I am not about to lose you again. Try and be here in an hour, okay Baby?"

Loki nodded again and said "Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

Thor said "I love you too, Baby. See you soon, bye." And he hung up. 

He sat there for a minute, trying to catch his breath. Then he muttered. "Get up, Odinson...Pull yourself together, he's waiting for you." and got up off the floor, before getting to work. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get the Hell outta Dodge.

Loki scrubbed at himself furiously in the shower, making sure not a spot was missed, and watched as the blood went down the drain. He took no more than five minutes to clean himself up, before getting out. He quickly dried himself off, and ran a brush through his hair a couple times, before getting to work on packing.

He packed six bags full of all their clothes, toiletries, pictures of them together, pictures of their Mother, stuff like that. He also took out all the money they have saved up in an old shoe box, approximately $2,200, before packing it all in the car. 

He went back inside, and worked on readying the fire. He found a couple big bottles of lighter fluid, and started pouring one all over the body, planning on lighting him up first. He poured the other one all over the place, on the furniture, everywhere.

Then he found $400 in Fandral's wallet, and poured more fluid on that, to see if it would take awhile to identify him. He pulled a matchbox out of his pocket, pulled one out, and struck it against the box.

He took a look at the home they've made for themselves, before tossing the match at Fandral's body. He watched as flames lit up, carefully stepped out of the trailer away from the heat, and closed and locked the door. 

He checked the time and he had about 25 minutes left before he had to be at the garage. He quickly got in the car, and took one final look at their home, before driving off. A tear rolled down his cheek, and it was all his fault.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

He pulled up to the garage, and he stopped the car. He took a look at himself in the mirror, and he looked terrible. His green eyes were red and puffy, tears staining his face, and his hair was a mess.

He quickly brushed and fixed his hair, and he tried to look presentable. Thankfully, he's a wonderful liar, so he could make it seem like he didn't just kill someone.

He honked the horn, and he unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked over and saw Thor and Brock come out of the shop, before he got himself out of the car.

He swallowed and fixed his clothes, before looking at Thor. Thor on the other hand, was somehow playing it cool, not lookin odd or suspicious at all, but his eyes never left the younger mans.

Loki was close to breaking down and crying with how Thor was looking at him. Not anger or hatred, or _'I'm gonna fucking kill you as soon as we're alone.'_ , it was more _'Just play it cool Baby, it's okay.'_ And he hopes it stays that way. 

Thor said "Hey Baby." And quickly pulled Loki into a hug, and Loki hugged him back. Thor asked "You okay?" 

Loki nodded and said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." 

Brock said "Hey Loki, I'm sorry about your aunt. Cancer is a real bitch."

Loki looked at him and then at Thor, and then back at Brock. He said "Yeah, um...I-I guess we never realized how serious it was. We thought she was getting better.."

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki and kissed his temple. Brock said "I told Thor that I'd give him a few days off, let you see your family, or whatever. You look like you need it. Don't worry, I got Thor his check for the week and a little extra for y'alls time off." 

Loki nodded and said "Thank you." 

Brock patted Loki's shoulder and said "Y'all take care of yourself, okay?" 

They said bye to Brock, and Thor said "You relax Baby, I'll drive." Loki nodded and they head back to the car. They got in, and took off. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

It had been dead silent for over an hour. Loki didn't know where they were or where they were going, and the silence was starting to kill him. 

He would look at Thor, steal a few glances at him, but Thor kept his eyes on the road, not even looking at him. That part was scaring him, because he was afraid of Thor being angry. He wouldn't blame him, he did just fuck everything for them. Thor's only been out for 2 weeks, and Loki fucked everything up.

After a few more minutes, they were passing a cast station, when Thor suddenly turned, and pulled into the parking lot of the station. 

Thor parked the car in a spot, and shut the car off. He then stared out for a couple minutes, before finally turning to Loki. Loki said "Look Thor-"

"Baby before you say anything, can I talk, please? Just let me get out whatever I need to get out, and then you can say what you're gonna say, if you still need to say it. Alright?"

Loki nodded and Thor sighed. He said "Alright...Number one, I am not mad at you, so you can relax with that. Number two, I am mad about what happened, but I'm not mad at you. But what you did was fucking stupid, even with what you told me.

Although we could just say he was gonna hurt you and you were only defending yourself, that could play against us. With my record, they could think I did it, but whatever, it's done, and we're moving on. 

Number three, we're gonna have to find another ride soon Baby, but don't worry, I'll take care of that. And we're gonna have to lay low for awhile, change our looks, change our names, and do whatever it takes to get through this.

Number four, no cops _whatsoever_ , I am _**NOT**_ fucking losing you again, no fucking way. No matter what, even if the guilt is eating us alive, we cannot let them take us, okay?"

Loki nodded and said "No cops, I promise." 

Thor nodded and smiled a little. He took Loki's hand in his, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the younger mans knuckles and said "I trust you, my Love. Number five, we will get married, whether it's today or tomorrow, or any time soon, I will fucking marry you. Even if it's a shitty five minute one in Vegas, I'd do it, because I love you."

Loki smiled and Thor said "And number six. If shit hits the fan and the cops are closing in on us...We can't let them take us alive. Now that's a bit extreme but if they get us, we will never see each other again...And that pretty face will be ruined by God knows what. And I'll be damned if I let a pig or some fucktard in another penitentiary touches you. So if shit hit the fan and we can't get out...We can't let them take us alive."

Loki was okay with that. He didn't want them to touch Thor either. At this point, he would do anything to make sure they don't get separated. He would die 1,000 times and more for Thor. Thor said "Baby, you're the only thing I got left. And I don't want us to die if that were to happen, but we'd end up dying either way if they took us away. Don't ever doubt me or be afraid of me, I would never hurt you, you know I wouldn't, right?"

Loki nodded and smiled. He said "Yes, I know you wouldn't. I trust you." 

Thor smiled and said "Good. I love you."

Loki said "I love you too...Two against the world, Baby." And leaned in, capturing Thor's lips with his own. 

Thor smiled and kissed him back, before the blond saod "Two against the world." Then he started up the car.

Loki asked "Where are we going?"

Thor smiled and said "Anywhere you want, Baby. You got anywhere in mind?" 

Loki shrugged and said "I dunno...Maybe we can get that Vegas idea a whirl."

Thor chuckled and said "Alright then, Vegas it is. Hold on tight, gorgeous." And they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas or Bust.

Eight hours later, they stopped at a Motel for the night. Thor paid in cash, and they carried their stuff into the room. 

The last time they were in a Hotel, it was during a vacation when they were in their pre teen years. They had also stayed in a few Motels during the way, but at least they were nice. 

This one was nice. Nothing too fancy, but Loki didn't care. They just needed to sleep. 

When they got inside, Loki put the _**'Do Not Disturb'**_ sign on the handle of their door, and closed it behind them. They dropped their bags wherever, and Thor sat down on the edge of their bed. He was pulling his shoes off, and Loki did the same, but balanced on one leg, hand flat on the wall to support himself.

Once their shoes were off, Loki unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down his legs, and stepped out of them. Then he went over to Thor who had taken his shirt off, and stood before him, stand in between his legs

Thor stopped and looked up at the younger man, and they just stared at each other. Thor's eyes followed down as Loki slowly got down on his knees in front of him, and saw tears filling up those green eyes. He also saw Loki's bottom lip begin to quiver, and he knew what was coming.

He quickly pulled him in for a hug and Loki quickly hugged him back, squeezing the older man tight. Tjor squeezed him back not as tight and said "Hey, Baby it's okay...It's okay, shhh, it's okay." Rubbing his hand up and down Loki's back.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut tight, and his cries were muffled into the crook of Thor's neck. They stayed like this for nearly an hour, Loki crying, and Thor crying as he tried to sooth the younger man.

They fell asleep shortly after. Loki was curled up on his side, and Thor was right behind him, his strong arm wrapped around the younger man. Loki didn't dream much, but he ended up having a dream that he won't ever forget. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_**They were back home, asleep in their bed. It was in the middle of the night, so peaceful and quiet, when a loud noise woke them up. Loki went to get out of bed to check it out, but Thor insisted for him to stay put, and he went off.** _

_**It felt like Loki had sat there for hours, and Thor still hadn't come back. Even though they were in a trailer, it shouldn't be too hard to find your way back.** _

_**Loki had called out for Thor, and finally he was sick of waiting. He got out of bed and called out to Thor again, taking slow steps. Suddenly, arms shot out and Loki was being strangled. He thrashed and fought to break free, and finally saw it was Fandral who was choking him.** _

_**Fandral looked as he did before Loki killed him, and then his head was the side of his head was bashed in, an eye popped out of it's socket, and almost all of his skin was burnt. The smell of scorched flesh made Loki wanna gag, and he couldn't breathe.** _

_**He looked Fandral in his good eye, pleasing for him to let go and that he was sorry, but all he said was "You did this." And suddenly, the hands were gone. He gasped and coughed, his eyes watering as he tried to catch his breath.** _

_**Then it was quiet. Too quiet. Loki looked around and called out to Thor and to Fandral, and then he heard Fandral's voice again, this time in a whisper. "You did this." Then he looked down, and Fandral's body was on the ground, just as it was after the beating.** _

_**Then he heard a different voice. It whispered "Look what you did." And he quickly recognized it as Thor's. He looked down at the floor again, and he quickly wished he hadn't.** _

_**This time, it was Thor who's body was on the ground. His face bashed in, blood everywhere, and his dead eyes were fixed right on Loki. Knowing. Accusing. A look Loki will never be able to get out of his head. Then he felt something in his hand, and it was the skillet, Thor's blood dripping on it.** _

_**He screamed, screamed so loud and so much, but no one could hear him. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he dropped down next to Thor, laying his head on his brothers chest, screaming for him to come back.** _

**_Suddenly, a larger hand wrapped around Loki's throat, and squeezed. He gasped and looked up to see that Thor was alive. But he was choking him. He looked at Loki with those dead eyes, so full of hatred and he'll never forget that, to. Thor looked at him in disgust and snarled "You did this."_ **

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Loki's eyes flew open, and he quickly sat up. He coughed and put his hand to his throat, but nothing was there. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, and he looked over and saw Thor was gone.

He was about to panic, but then he heard the bathroom door open, and Thor stepped put, a towel wrapped around his waist. The water on his perfect body made his skin glisten, and he was whistling a slight tune, and then he stopped when he saw the younger man.

He quickly came over to the younger man and asked "Loki? Loki Baby, what's wrong?" 

He sat down next to him, and tucked some of Loki's hair behind his ear and asked "You okay? Did you have a bad dream?" Loki nodded and so did Thor. He then asked "You wanna talk about it, Baby?"

Loki nodded and said "Not right now, okay? In a little bit, I gotta shower, and I'm hungry." 

Thor nodded and asked "You want me to join you?"

Loki grabbed some clean clothes, just a simple pair of black jeans a plain black shirt and some underwear. He said "No, it's okay, you already showered.

Thor chuckled and said "I don't mind. Are you sure?"

Loki turned to him and smiled. He said "I'm sure. Now get dressed." Before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Once it was closed, he pressed his back against it, and rubbed his face. He could see those eyes. Thor's dead eyes right on him. So cold. Void of any life or light, and he quietly sobbed as he started the shower up, hoping it could put him at ease for now.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

They sat at a table in a diner just a few minutes from their Motel. They had checked out, and after this Thor is gonna get gas, and then it's off to Vegas.

As they waited for their food, Loki told Thor about everything that had happened in the dream, even the eyes. Loki rubbed his hand over his eyes and said "I will never get that out of my head...Seeing them. They were so cold, and dead, it'll haunt me the rest of my life...It was the most frightening thing I could ever imagine.."

His voice wavered just imagining the thought of him beating Thor to death, and Thor said "Hey, hey." Reaching his hand across the table to take Loki's free hand in it. He gave it a gentle squeeze and said "Look at me, Loki. Hey."

Loki forced himself to look at Thor, fearful of seeing those dead eyes, but he was only met by Thor's lively ones. Endless oceans, so beautiful. Thor leaned in and said "It was just a nightmare, Baby. I know that would never happen, you and I both know it wouldn't."

Loki said "But it felt so real-"

"It wasn't real, Loki. It will never be real, I promise you." Loki nodded and looked down at the table. Then Thor said "Baby, look at me." 

Loki's eyes flicked back up to his from under his lashes, and they met live eyes again. He said "I promise you, I will never let anything hurt you, or let anything bad happen to you, so help me God. Do you believe me when I say that?"

Loki nodded and said "Yes." 

Thor nodded and smiled. "Good, cause I mean it. Now after we blow out of here, Vegas awaits."

Loki grinned and said "Yes, I know...Oh, and no gambling!" They laughed and Loki said "Thor, I mean it! Unless you want us to be broke, or end up tied to chairs by some guy named Big Tony, I suggest we avoid gambling."

Thor nodded and smiled. "Yes, I know. But during my time, I've played a lot of cards and have gotten some great pointers on how to win every game or win big. A guy can learn a lot of new things while he's locked up. It could come in handy, or we could try our hand at the art of Pickpocketing."

Both of Loki's eyebrows shot up, and he quickly whispered " _Pickpocketing?_ We don't know how to Pickpocket anything!" 

Thor chuckled and said "Like I said Love, A guy can learn a lot of new things while he's locked up. Trust me. I could teach you, you're more light on your feet than I am. And that Silver tongue of yours, boy, I'll tell ya...You could sell milk to a cow."

Loki rolled his eyes and said "You're a dork." Thor winked at him and smiled, then their food came. 

After they were done, Thor left a tip and they headed back to the car. Thankfully, no cops were around. The fire at the trailer must have been put out by now, the cops searching for anything of use in the ashes.

He hopes they could ditch the car soon like Thor said they would, because they weren't in Nevada just yet. And he's sure every cop in the state must be looking for them by now. Las Vegas, here they come.


End file.
